


Не верьте демонам

by akino_ame



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По пути в тренировочный лагерь Момотаро сует нос туда, куда не следует.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не верьте демонам

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-16 для команды Free! 2016.  
> Беты - Ринне и Шульгульма.

— Момо, ты что делаешь?! 

Момотаро обернулся — Рин стоял на тропинке. Остальные ребята вместе уже ушли дальше, а он все смотрел на поросшие мхом стены и пол старого, полуразрушенного святилища. Сквозь дыры в крыше просвечивало хрустально синее небо, алтарь казался гладким до блеска. И алтарь этот звал и манил, будто нашёптывал чуть слышно: «Подойди ближе».

Бли-и-иже.

Помоги.

Момотаро даже почувствовал движение воздуха у уха — на коже россыпью выступили мурашки — и вздрогнул; но кроме Рина вокруг не было ни души. Тот хоть и стоял достаточно далеко, но Момотаро отчётливо видел его сурово поджатые губы. Впрочем, он и правда был виноват.

— Ой, извини, семпай, — затараторил он. — Я тут просто жука красивого заметил! Он был такой яркий, блестящий! Ты бы видел! Мне непременно захотелось его поймать. Ты иди вперёд, я догоню.

— Ну конечно. Догонит он. Я же велел не отставать и не разбредаться. Мы тут не на ознакомительной прогулке. 

Рин подошёл ближе, и Момотаро, стоявший на пороге святилища, скороговоркой выпалил: 

— Семпай, я тут, кажется, мобильный потерял, вот, ищу. Совсем недавно вытаскивал время посмотреть... — Сердитый взгляд стал недоверчивым. — Правда-правда. Ты иди вперёд, семпай, я найду телефон и догоню вас. 

Ещё несколько секунд Рин разглядывал Момотаро, потом вздохнул и вытащил свой телефон, нажал на кнопку вызова.

— О, семпай, я у тебя на быстром наборе? Ай!

— Помолчи лучше, а то звонка не услышим! — Подзатыльник был слабым, и Момотаро охнул скорее по привычке, инстинктивно потёр шею. — Связи тут нет, придётся так искать. Где, говоришь, ты вытаскивал его в последний раз?

Момотаро стало совестно — телефон в целости и сохранности лежал у него в рюкзаке.

— Да где-то тут, наверное, смотрел который час.

Рин отошёл подальше и стал внимательно разглядывать траву и кусты, изредка бормоча ругательства. Уши Момотаро горели, и он сделал вид, что ищет телефон у камней. Рин, отошедший с тропы, вернулся обратно.

— Ну что, нашёл?

— Ещё нет, семпай.

— Шевелись, чего встал! А то до вечера провозимся. Я посмотрю ниже по тропе.

Мо-мо, — потянул кто-то тихо и вкрадчиво, стоило Рину скрыться из вида. — Иди ко мне.

Момотаро облизнул вдруг пересохшие губы, обтёр влажную ладонь о штаны и шагнул ко входу в святилище. Внутри не было темно — солнечные лучи падали косо, вспарывали воздух тонкими полосами. У дальней стены чернело птичье гнездо, иероглифы на стенах словно изнутри подсветило — они на миг полыхнули серебром и тут же пропали. 

Мо-мо.

Он перевёл взгляд на алтарь и шагнул ближе — к камню хотелось прикоснуться. Мох оказался скользким, и Момотаро едва не потерял равновесие, покачнулся и взмахнул руками, схватившись за ледяной камень.

Душа ушла в пятки, по руке пополз холод. Зеленоватые искорки пыли впивались в кожу, словно мелкие, острые, как иглы, зубы. Святилище вздрогнуло, пол подпрыгнул, и Момотаро подбросило вверх вместе с алтарём. Он хотел отнять руку, хотел крикнуть, но тело не слушалось. Губы занемели, пальцы не гнулись. Ноги отказывались повиноваться.

Зеленовато-голубой свет полз всё выше, перетёк на плечо, прячась под футболкой, а потом на грудь. Сердце сжалось, под рёбрами будто появился ледяной колючий шар. Каждый вдох — укол. Каждый выдох — ещё большее онемение. Теперь сияние отливало ледяной синевой, ладонь, всё ещё приклеенную к алтарю, жгло со страшной силой.

Боль растеклась по телу тонким слоем, обняла с головы до ног, и тогда Момотаро закричал — громко, отчаянно, срывая горло.

— Момо! — раздался крик Рина. Чужие крепкие руки обхватили поперёк груди, и вдруг стало легче. Боль исчезала, холод уступал теплу ладоней, всё закончилось так же быстро, как началось.

— Рин-семпай, — прохрипел Момотаро, — что это было?

— А мне откуда знать! Так тряхнуло, что я подумал — землетрясение началось. А потом ты заорал, словно тебя режут, — и я рванул к тебе. Ты зачем вообще полез сюда?

Рин походил на кота — вздыбленного, с широко распахнутыми глазами и такого испуганного, что Момотаро рассмеялся, если бы смог. Но сил не было даже улыбнуться.

— Я в порядке, просто перетрусил, когда тряхнуло, — соврал он, пытаясь добавить в голос уверенности. — С потолка камни посыпались.

Потолок святилища и вправду пошёл трещинами, сквозь проломы в камне лезли солнечные лучи. Казалось, их стало больше, чем было раньше.

— Тебя не задело?

— Вроде нет.

Рин принялся ощупывать его голову — думал, наверное, что Момотаро прилетело камнем по макушке.

— Ну-ну, — взгляд Рина словно под кожу проникал, внимательный и острый, как скальпель. И взгляд этот говорил, что ничерта тот не поверил Момотаро. Через пару секунд, наверное, удостоверившись, что с ним всё более или менее в порядке, Рин сказал: — Чёрт с ним, с мобильником, плевать, идём. Купишь себе новый, сам виноват.

Он потянул Момотаро вверх и перекинул его руку через плечо, помогая опереться. Ноги всё ещё не слушались, но уже ничего не болело. А стоило выйти на свет — и дышать стало легче, противная слабость исчезала сама собой. Солнечные блики запрыгали вокруг, по телу растеклось тепло. 

— Постой-ка тут. — Рин подтащил Момотаро к большому камню. — Стоять сможешь? Я твой рюкзак возьму.

Рюкзак валялся у входа в святилище — Момотаро скинул его, когда вошёл внутрь.

— Смогу.

— Только не свались.

Вернулся Рин через пару секунд с рюкзаком на одном плече.

— Хорошо хоть я свой Айю отдал, когда тебя пошёл искать. 

В голосе Рина не слышалось упрёка, и именно это заставляло ещё сильнее ощутить вину. Момотаро, конечно, был не виноват, что...

А что произошло, кстати? Он ясно помнил стылый холод от алтаря, боль в груди и зеленовато-синие искорки. Но сейчас в свете дня всё это казалось таким сказочным, таким нереальным, что Момотаро решил, что и вправду ему во время толчка камнем по голове зарядило. А потом у него были глюки.

— Да-а-а, нам ещё повезло, семпай, — пробормотал Момотаро. Рин не ответил, только поправил его руку на плече и потащил вверх по тропе.

До тренировочного лагеря оставалось совсем недолго, но шли они медленно и в гору. Момотаро с непривычки едва переставлял ноги, а Рин, который тащил рюкзак Момотаро и его самого, изрядно вымотался. Он не жаловался, просто Момотаро и сам видел — на лбу выступила испарина, на щеках всё отчётливее проступали желваки. И через полчаса, когда Момотаро предложил сделать привал, Рин не возражал. 

Он почти уронил Момотаро на мох и опустился рядом.

— В рюкзаке есть вода, — сказал Момотаро, и Рин молча стянул его с плеч.

Воды было немного — но и на том спасибо, — Момотаро сделал пару глотков и отдал Рину остальное. Жажда немного отступила, зато навалилась усталость. Она подкралась незаметно, будто хищник на мягких лапах, и теперь заставить себя идти стало ещё сложнее. Но не ночевать же в лесу, когда до лагеря оставалось совсем ничего. Да и пустой желудок давал о себе знать.

Рин словно прочёл его мысли.

— Идём, — сказал он и поднялся. Снова закинул на плечи рюкзак, потянул Момотаро вверх. 

— Да я вроде уже сам могу.

— Тогда нечего рассиживаться, вставай. — Но протянутую ладонь не спрятал, и Момотаро с благодарностью за неё ухватился.

— Кстати, семпай, а зачем нам тренировочный лагерь в горах?

— Я уже говорил, что это решение директора и тренера. 

— Но, семпай, мы же пловцы, а не скалолазы или кто там ещё. Почему мы не можем тренироваться у океана или в бассейне.

— Посмотри на себя, — жёстко сказал Рин, — еле ноги переставляешь. В этом лагере ты сможешь развить выносливость...

— А зачем мне выносливость? — удивился Момотаро. — Эстафета рассчитана на короткие дистанции, да и в одиночных заплывах...

— Помолчи, — перебил Рин. — Всё это надо было спрашивать у тренера, когда он объявил, что мы едем в горы на неделю. А раз не спросил — топай молча вверх.

Тропа и правда была крутая, и взбираться по ней было то ещё удовольствие. Но всё-таки сейчас ему и вправду стало лучше — в конце концов разозлившийся Рин позволил ему идти самому, и теперь они двигались быстрее и бодрее. И через пару минут Момотаро увидел спускающегося Нитори. 

— Вы куда пропали? Меня снарядили на ваши поиски.

Рин приподнял бровь.

— Снарядили? 

Нитори совсем не походил на спасателя — а вот на потерянного школьника очень даже. Так что Момотаро было понятно удивление Рина.

— Ну, тренер отправил. Вдруг вы не туда свернули и потерялись в лесу.

— То же мне, умники. Помоги лучше.

— А что случилось? — Казалось, Нитори только посмотрел на них и заметил, что оба выглядят не лучшим образом. Ну, Рин — точно, впрочем, Момотаро не сомневался, что он выглядел не намного лучше. А то и хуже. 

— Момо посеял свой мобильник. Пришлось его искать, а потом тряхнуло и, кажется, Момо немного приложило. 

— Толчок? — Нитори приподнял тонкие брови. — Землетрясение? Семпай, вы уверены?

— Ну да.

Нитори только нахмурился, но больше ничего не сказал, вместо этого стащил с плеч Рина многострадальный рюкзак Момотаро и первым пошёл к лагерю. Он оказался в нескольких сотнях метров, но это расстояние с трудом давалось измотанному Момотаро. Он едва заставлял себя сделать следующий шаг. А потом ещё один. И ещё.

— Тебе помочь? — спросил Рин, обернувшись. Момотаро заметно приотстал. Стоило Нитори и Рину отойти от него дальше, чем на пару шагов, — в груди снова начало колоть, словно внутри слой за слоем намерзал ледяной комок. Острые грани царапали и не давали вздохнуть полной грудью.

— Нет, — сказал Момотаро. Наверное, упрямиться было не время, но стоило представить, как его почти на руках заносят в лагерь, — и неожиданно открылось второе дыхание. 

— Идиот, — беззлобно сказал Рин, но настаивать не стал. И только через несколько секунд, когда Момотаро догнал обоих, он понял, что Рин сбавил шаг.

Ледяной комок в груди начал медленно таять, и Момотаро улыбнулся.

***

Мо-мо.

Он едва не подпрыгнул, испуганно осмотрелся по сторонам. Команда ужинала, разбившись на несколько групп. За обед сегодня отвечали какие-то первокурсники, все старшие уже поели и ушли из столовой, не дожидаясь Момотаро.

После возвращения в лагерь и почти допроса с пристрастием от тренера, Момотаро и Рина отправили отдохнуть. Рин, впрочем, отдыхать не стал и куда-то смылся, а Момотаро и сам не заметил, как уснул. Разбудил его Нитори — позвал на ужин. И пока Момотаро умывался и приводил себя в относительный порядок, все, с кем он общался, успели поужинать.

— Как чувствуешь себя? — спросил Рин, когда они столкнулись у выхода из столовой.

— Хорошо, семпай! — резво ответил Момотаро и, прислушавшись к себе, понял, что действительно не врёт: сон восстановил потерянные силы.

— Отлично! Ты пропустил вечернюю тренировку. Так что завтра наверстаешь.

За почти полгода в команде Момотаро научился понимать Рина с полуслова и полувзгляда и теперь с ужасом ждал утра. Наверное, тому досталось от тренера, и поэтому сейчас он пылал праведным гневом, пусть и не показывал этого. Утро обещало быть очень тяжёлым.

Момотаро со стоном плюхнулся за свободный стол и принялся жевать безвкусный рис. Интересно, те, кто дежурят, специально делают еду такой отвратительной или просто у этих двух, что готовили сегодня, особый талант?

Он всё ещё уныло ковырялся в своей тарелке, когда услышал это тихое — словно кто-то шепнул на ухо: «Мо-о-омо», и палочки выпали из его пальцев.

На коже вновь выступили мурашки, волоски встали дыбом. Казалось, даже температура в здании спала на несколько градусов, и Момотаро поёжился, огляделся по сторонам. Рядом не было никого, кто мог бы так подшутить. Столовая почти опустела, только на кухне, спрятанной за стойкой с единственным окном, шумела вода и раздавался звон посуды.

— Привидится же, — буркнул он и понёс так и не опустошённую посуду к специальному столику, откуда дежурные забирали её в мойку. — Или послышится. Я же не видел ничего...

Он шёл по коридору, размышляя вслух, и вдруг увидел это.

Это — блёклая чёрно-голубая масса, болталась в воздухе, как простынь на ветру. Момотаро замер, споткнувшись, и захлопал глазами.

«Простынь» тихо взвыла: «Момо-о-о», и поплыла к нему. Двух ударов сердца хватило, чтобы понять — всё это уж-жасно странно и как-то даже жутко, и Момотаро с визгом понёсся дальше по коридору, к жилым помещениям. В три прыжка он преодолел лестничный пролёт, перекувыркнулся через перила и едва не снёс Рина, выходившего из душевой.

Полотенце, обмотанное вокруг бёдер, свалилось на пол, Рин сердито охнул и схватил Момотаро за шиворот. Пол ушёл из-под ног, в горло впился воротник футболки.

— Ты чего орёшь? — И как следует встряхнул Момотаро так, что зубы его клацнули.

— Т-там! Там! Там привидение!!! 

— Какое ещё привидение?!

— Голубое!

— Это ты как определил? — Рин аж крякнул от удивления и даже выпустил воротник Момотаро из рук. Он едва не впечатался в стену и резко обернулся, заглядывая Рину через плечо. Там ничего не было — пустой коридор, без всяких пыльно голубых простынёй. Рин тоже обернулся, будто и вправду готовился увидеть призрака. Естественно, ничего он не разглядел и снова обернулся к Момотаро, рассержено сведя брови к переносице. Энтузиазма у Момотаро поубавилось.

— Ну как-как? Как обычно, глазами!

— Оно, что, приставало к тебе?

— Да нет же, семпай! Как ты мог подумать! Оно просто светилось голубым.

Рин, отошедший от первого удивления, нехорошо прищурился.

— Светилось значит? — И дёрнул Момотаро за ухо, подтаскивая ближе. 

— Ай-яй-яй! Семпай, что ты делаешь?! Нам надо срочно бежать, пока оно до нас не добралось! Ай, не дёргай ты!

Рин снова принялся ощупывать его голову, нещадно дёргая за волосы.

— Вроде шишек нет. Здорово же тебя приложило...

Момотаро, наконец вырвавшийся из крепкой хватки, взглянул на Рина с обидой.

— Я правду говорю! Оно набросилось на меня у столовой.

— Ну да. Конечно.

Момотаро не стал дожидаться дальнейших насмешек Рина, повернулся и поплёлся в свою комнату. Страх перед привидением, охвативший его в коридоре, пропал. На его место пришла злость. 

Уже в комнате Момотаро рухнул на свободную кровать и уставился в потолок невидящим взглядом. 

Что за хрень творилась в этом лагере? Зачем их, пловцов, вообще отправили в горы? И почему Момотаро не отпускала обида, даже недовольство собой?

Ответов не было, и мысли сами собой вернулись к призраку — может, это был какой-то местный покойник, который подавал Момотаро знаки. Скажем, умер — Момотаро передёрнуло — кто-то в лесу, его так и не нашли, а старые кости требуют захоронения...

От таких мыслей весь запал злости пропал. Теперь Момотаро мерещились странные гулкие звуки и мерцание. В углу комнаты словно искорки пробегали, тьма зашевелилась, заклубилась, и Момотаро едва не взвыл от страха. 

— Мо-мо.

— Н-нитори-семпай, — дрожащим голосом позвал Момотаро, только сейчас обратив внимание, что дыхания или даже сопения Нитори не слышно. А ведь они не в первый раз ночевали в одной комнате — он знал, как посапывает и ворочается Нитори. — У нас тут, кажется, гости. Нитори-семпай, просыпайся!

Тишина разбилась, лопнула пыльно-серыми кусками, и вдруг темнота стала совершенно обычной. Стало слышно глубокое дыхание Нитори, чуть посвистывавшего носом. Момотаро до рези в глазах вглядывался в угол у шкафа, но там ничего не было. Теперь он мог с уверенностью сказать: призрак — или кто это был? — пошёл за ним, но почему-то не заговорил.

Может всё не так уж и страшно? Может это то самое приключение, которого Момотаро ждал, отправляясь в этот глупый тренировочный лагерь.

— Вот бы он показал, где его кости. Тогда бы я помог ему освободиться. Ой!

Под рёбрами снова закололо, рука словно онемела.

Спящий недавно Нитори зашевелился и сел на постели.

— Момо-кун, ты чего кричишь?

«Ничего ему не говори!»

Эти слова вспыхнули в сознании, как неоновая вывеска, и Момотаро ответил:

— Кажется, меня комар укусил, — и в доказательство громко почесал руку.

— Надо окно прикрыть.

— Да уже не надо, все которые были и так к нам слетелись...

— Накройся с головой, — посоветовал Нитори, широко зевнул и снова опустился на постель. Вроде даже закутался в одеяло.

Дождавшись, пока его дыхание снова станет ровным и глубоким, Момотаро привстал на постели. 

— Эй, призрак-сан, или вы привидение-сан? В общем, призрак-сан, я хочу вам помочь! Отведите меня к вашим костям, и я их зарою, и вы упокоитесь с миром.

Ответом ему была тишина. Момотаро снова лёг и стал вслушиваться — не загустеет ли ночь, не послышится ли чудной голос... Он прикрыл глаза всего на мгновение, а когда открыл и рывком сел на постели — в окно ярко светило солнце. 

Момотаро огорчённо прицокнул языком — он уснул, так и не дождавшись ответа призрака.

***

На следующий день призрак так и не появился. Момотаро даже из столовой вышел позже, чтобы пройтись одному. Вдруг странному привидению захочется вступить в контакт только с ним?

Этот призрак больше не пугал Момотаро, скорее только подзадоривал его любопытство. Даже усталость после тренировок отошла на второй план — как и обещал Рин, после утренней Момотаро едва ноги передвигал. На его счастье, он быстро восстанавливался.

Он пообещал сам себе, что постарается не уснуть, но сон сморил его раньше, чем пришёл призрак.

Призрак не явился и через день, и даже через два. Момотаро уже решил, что всё это ему померещилось — ну мало ли, прилетело камнем по темечку, а там и призраки привидятся, и волшебные палочки, и даже шрам в виде молнии...

Днём он хотел спуститься в святилище, но Рин поймал его, когда он пытался улизнуть с тренировки. И больше не спускал глаз.

На четвёртый день Нитори свалился на постель со стоном, едва вернувшись с тренировки. Момотаро ему искренне сочувствовал: кажется из всей Самезуки Нитори был меньше всего подготовлен к такому адском режиму. Они вставали к семи: душ, завтрак, тренировка, душ, обед, пятнадцатиминутный отдых и снова тренировка. Короткий час перед отбоем можно было потратить на что угодно, но у команды не оставалось сил ни на посиделки, ни на другие развлечения.

Момотаро бы тоже упал замертво, наверное, если бы что-то не подталкивало его вперёд и не придавало сил. Может, нежелание проигрывать Рину, который держался лучше всех, а может, что-то ещё. 

— Не уверен, что выдержу завтрашний день, — выдохнул отдышавшийся Нитори.

— Зато послезавтра утром уже уедем отсюда, семпай.

— Это значит, что завтра ещё один адский день...

Чужой стон слился с тихим: «Момотаро», и тот резко обернулся. Конечно же, за его спиной никого не было. Внезапная мысль заставила его замереть: если завтра их последний день, то на поиски привидения Момотаро остаётся всего сутки. А что если он не успеет найти его, и тогда несчастный будет вынужден ещё много лет бродить по земле, пока не станет злобным духом...

Вечером он выскользнул из здания, чтобы погулять по лесу — а ну вдруг он сам наткнётся на кости? Он не стал говорить об этом ни Рину, ни Нитори — не отпустили бы они его одного, а стоило взглянуть на Нитори, как сразу становилось ясно: этот и двух минут по лесу не пройдёт, упадёт замертво. На постели он свернул сменную одежду и рюкзак, прикрыл всё это одеялом так, чтобы со стороны было хоть немного похоже на тело живого спящего человека. 

Включив фонарик, Момотаро порадовался собственной предусмотрительности. Правда, он собирался травить байки у костра, рассказывать жуткие истории, а фонарик бы пригодился для создания настроения, но...

Теперь вот пригодится в лесу.

Дальше следовало определиться с направлением. Куда идти и где искать. Момотаро задумался. Почему-то в свете комнаты, когда он думал о том, что стоит осмотреть лес, его не волновало конкретное направление. А сейчас, когда вокруг высились деревья, когда под ногами похрустывали сухая листва и иголки, стало жутковато. 

Момотаро оглянулся назад — между деревьев желтоватыми огоньками светились несколько окон. Они манили вернуться назад, но Момотаро только головой тряхнул, прогоняя невесть откуда взявшееся желание бросить к чёрту эту затею и вернуться. 

Ходить по ночному лесу кругами — это было глупо и безнадёжно. Но было одно место, которое точно следовало осмотреть. Искорки, пробегавшие по «полотну» призрака очень напоминали те, что Момотаро видел на алтаре старого святилища. С этого святилища, припомнил он, начались всякие странности. И голос этот, звавший его, тоже впервые появился там.

Приняв решение, Момотаро бодро пошёл по тропинке вниз.

Это была плохая идея. Худшая из всех, что посещала Момотаро за время их поездки — даже хуже, чем желание коснуться алтаря. Это он понял сразу же, стоило только отойти от лагеря подальше и потерять желтоватые провалы окон за густыми кронами деревьев. 

Тропинка, мелькавшая в свете фонарика, то и дело скрывалась под лесной подстилкой, расстояния между деревьями казались теперь одинаковыми, и Момотаро боялся потерять направление и свернуть не туда — не хватало ещё и вовсе потеряться в горах. А вдруг тут водятся медведи?!

— Всё будет хорошо, Момо, — тихо сказал он самому себе, — ты же выдра, ты дитя природы. Природа знает тебя — ты знаешь её. Вы отлично ладите.

Не к месту подумалось, что вряд ли выдры живут в горах.

И когда, по его прикидкам, он уже должен был добраться до святилища, когда успел запаниковать, что действительно заблудился, впереди сверкнула серебристо-синяя вспышка, а потом кусты и стволы деревьев заискрились, словно объятые пожаром. Момотаро рванул вперёд раньше, чем успел испугаться. Посветил фонариком, чтобы не упасть, запнувшись о торчащий корень, и с разбегу влетел в поблескивающий какими-то знаками круг.

Момотаро словно ледяной водой окатило, кожу защипало мелкими электрическими разрядами, а ноги приросли к земле.

Гулкий, рокочущий смех прокатился по поляне. От его сочного звука по спине волной хлынули зябкие мурашки, захотелось спрятаться за ближайший камень или...

Момотаро дрожащей рукой перевёл свет фонарика вперёд — перед ним высилась задняя стена святилища. Он умудрился подойти к нему, минуя тропу.

«Ты говорил, что хочешь помочь мне?»

Голос раздался рядом, и Момотаро резко обернулся. Свет фонаря замелькал, выхватывая стволы деревьев, корявые крючья корней и жёлто-коричневую подстилку.

— П-призрак-сан, это вы? — помедлив, решился спросить Момотаро.

Рокочущий смех снова ударил, будто кулаком под дых. Говоривший издевался над ним — а он ещё спасать его собирался и кости в землю зарывать! Момотаро стиснул кулаки.

— Боюсь тебя ждёт разочарование, Микошиба Момотаро. Я не призрак, — слова раздались над самым ухом, и Момотаро опять резко обернулся. Но на этот раз ему даже не требовалось светить фонариком, чтобы понять: он не один.

Рядом с ним стоял... человек.

Если бы ноги двигались, если бы Момотаро мог убежать, он бы бросился прочь, а потом уже, в свете комнаты, разбирался бы, что произошло. В лесной тьме, где и с фонариком толком не разглядишь ничего, эта хрень казалась не просто жуткой, а ужасающей. Рука с фонариком словно сама собой поднялась, и свет скользнул по фигуре.

Обыкновенный, если не считать серебристо-бирюзовой чешуи, покрывающей торс. На лысой голове сияли закрученные рожки, у ног кольцом свернулся хвост. За спиной что-то шевелилось, словно два куска ожившего мрака, и Момотаро окатило приступом паники, когда он понял, что это крылья.

Демон не шевелился, не пытался напасть, а Момотаро не мог отвести от него глаз, не мог броситься в заросли кустов — не получалось пошевелиться. Только безжалостный и теперь слишком яркий свет фонарика, казалось, кричал за Момотаро: демон-демон-демон-спасите-меня-это-демон!

Момотаро понял, что не дышит, когда перед глазами поплыло. С трудом втянул воздух в лёгкие, и стало легче. Ослабли невидимые путы, лампочка фонарика замигала и погасла. 

— Ну как, нравится? — спросил демон со смешком.

— Нет, — честно ответил Момотаро. Голос его был высоким и совершенно чужим. — Можно я вернусь к ребятам? Или вы меня есть собираетесь?

— Демоны не едят людей. — Момотаро приободрился от такой новости, впрочем ровно до того момента, пока сверхъестественная тварь не добавила: — Ну, в том смысле, какой ты вложил в свои слова.

— Мамочки... Я что, больше не увижу Го-сан?

— Го-сан?

— Ох, ты же не знаешь, кто такая Го-сан! Это самая чудесная девушка с прекрасными глазами, милой улыбкой и...

Демон поднял руку, и Момотаро счел за лучшее заткнуться, пока его и вправду не съели. А тот наморщил лоб, взглянул на Момотаро так, что на мгновение показалось: демон влез в его голову. Закололо виски, на лбу выступила испарина, накатила тошнота. 

— Эй, козлина, что ты делаешь?! — завопил он, пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшим ощущением грядущей смерти. — А ну хва...

Он опять осёкся на полуслове. Фигура демона словно «потекла», переменилась, и вот уже рядом виднелся знакомый силуэт.

Момотаро щёлкнул фонариком, но тот как назло не включался.

— Го-сан?

— Размечтался, Микошиба-кун, — со смехом сказала Го — это и правда была она! Её смех разливался колокольчиком по ночному лесу! Даже пахло от неё как-то иначе, чем от проклятущего демона, который навязался на его голову, — и откашлялась, продолжив низким, хрипловатым голосом: — Это всё ещё я. Но зато теперь я знаю, кто такая эта «Го-сан».

Силуэт снова изменился, и Момотаро сник.

— И что тебе надо от меня? 

— Я звал на помощь, ты пришёл. Так что у нас что-то вроде обратного контракта.

— Эй, я не подписывал никаких бумажек кровью!

— Ну что за варварские у вас, людей, понятия? Зачем подписывать что-то кровью да ещё и на бумаге? Мы, по-вашему, должны таскать на себе архив с папками? Я позвал, а ты пришёл. Прикоснувшись к алтарю, ты разрушил чары, которые держали меня здесь. 

— Так и знал, что зря я сунулся в это святилище, — понуро сказал Момотаро.

— Ты так не думаешь, — ответил демон мягко, убеждающе. — Я могу читать мысли контрактора и вижу, что сейчас тебе всё это кажется забавным приключением. Ты ещё слишком молод, чтобы по-настоящему испугаться такого как я. 

— Такого как ты?

— Расскажу как-нибудь в другой раз, сейчас тебе пора возвращаться, иначе твой суровый друг поймает тебя с поличным.

— Я ничего не понимаю.

— Я объясню по дороге, а пока... — предложил демон. Он щёлкнул пальцами и едва светящиеся иероглифы погасли совсем. — Идём, я провожу тебя до вашего лагеря.

И Момотаро послушался. Демон был прав — сейчас, когда ощущение первого страха пропало, Момотаро скорее радовался происходящему. Ведь просто тренироваться — это так скучно, особенно когда под боком происходят всякие странности. 

И у него теперь был шанс на настоящее приключение.

Ему показалось, что демон усмехнулся, но это могла быть игра лунного света, изломившего чужое лицо. Интересно, его так и звать «демоном» или у него есть имя?

Они как раз выбрались из кустов на тропинку. Момотаро обернулся на полуразрушенное святилище — показалось, что камень-алтарь пошёл искорками ряби.

— А теперь туда, — демон махнул рукой вверх и прибавил: — Можешь называть меня Соске. Ямазаки Соске.

Он вкратце рассказал свою почти печальную историю.

Лет десять назад «чёртовы священники» запечатали его в этом святилище, почти уничтожив. А он ничего особенно страшного не сделал. Правда, ему оставили лазейку, в таких делах всегда оставляют лазейку. 

Если найдётся дурень, который добровольно поможет демону и будет подкармливать его своей энергией, то у Соске оставался шанс когда-нибудь восстановить свои силы и...

Что за «и» Соске не сказал, но чем обычно занимаются демоны? Наверное, вселяют в людей страх, пугают их и забирают их души. Отчего-то это звучало так по-идиотски, что Момотаро даже не испугался.

— Варвары, — пробормотал Соске. Опять, что ли, мысли прочитал?

— Заканчивай с этим.

— Хорошо-хорошо, обещаю.

Итак, дурень нашёлся. И теперь нужно было как-то «накормить» Соске энергией. Момотаро не преминул спросить, как.

— Просто я буду рядом, пока не восстановлюсь достаточно, чтобы жить самостоятельно.

— Эй! Послезавтра, уже даже завтра, мы возвращаемся в академию. И всё. Как ты будешь там ошиваться рядом?!

— Я придумаю способ. 

— Я могу от тебя избавиться?

— Нет.

— Ты врёшь!

— Конечно, — усмехнулся Соске, — я ведь демон. Но я уйду сам, как только появится достаточно сил для нового контракта.

И Момотаро поверил, но облегчения это не принесло, скорее понимание — он сам себе нажил огромную головную боль.

***

Утром Момотаро проснулся разбитым — ни для кого не пройдут даром полуночные прогулки по лесу. Тело ломило, он умудрился всё же споткнуться о корень и распороть себе ладонь. Соске тогда подхватил его под руку, вздёрнул на ноги и вдруг покачнулся, шумно втянул носом воздух, сощурил глаза. Ресницы почти легли на щёки, но всё равно даже в свете луны было видно, как зрачки замерцали серебристым блеском.

— Ты не вампир, случаем? — осторожно спросил Момотаро.

— Слишком много нечисти для тебя одного.

И то правда.

Ввалившись в свою комнату, где всё так же тихо посапывал Нитори, Момотаро сбросил одежду, оставив валяться комом у постели, и рухнул в кровать.

— Поднимайся, Момо-кун! — стоило прикрыть глаза на секундочку, как Нитори уже разбудил его. — Или ты опять опоздаешь на тренировку, и Рин-семпай будет гонять тебя вдвое больше.

— Да куда уж больше.

Но Момотаро всё-таки встал — хоть и со стоном, — прошлёпал в сторону умывальников.

Через пять минут, всё ещё плохо соображая, он приплёлся на первый этаж. На завтрак он, конечно, не успел — ребята уже стояли во дворе, и Рин что-то громко объяснял. Момотаро бросился к выходу и тут же охнул. 

Так же хреново он чувствовал себя, когда заболел. Температура тогда была не слишком высокой, но, казалось, что ломит все кости. Сейчас не было ни заложенного носа, ни кашля, но Момотро казалось, что ещё немного, и он просто упадёт на пол. Раньше после тренировок он никогда не бывал таким разбитым...

Это всё проделки Соске, пронеслось в голове, уже, небось, начал «питаться», паразит.

Он вышел за двери как раз к заключительной части речи Рина:

— ...так что проигравшим придётся ещё бежать кросс. 

— Что?!!

— Рин-семпай!

— А ну тихо! — гаркнул Рин. — Мы — одна из сильнейших команд пловцов, но этого недостаточно. Мы должны стать сильнейшими и надрать задницу Иватоби на следующем турнире.

— Нитори-семпай, — потихоньку спросил Момотаро, — о чём речь?

— Рин-семпай рассказал про тренировку последнего дня. Сначала мы бежим кросс по пересечённой местности. Оказывается работники лагеря, тренер и капитан с утра успели разметить нам трассу для соревнований. Кто занимает первые три места в гонке, тот остаётся отдыхать, остальные бегут дополнительные круги в зависимости от времени.

— Не может быть!

— Может, — вздохнул Нитори. — Мне кажется, что мне придётся бежать как минимум шесть или семь. До самого вечера буду тут, если раньше не умру.

— Разминайтесь пока, — крикнул Рин, перебивая гам и ропот своей команды, — пятнадцать минут на подготовку.

И первым принялся за простейшие упражнения. Нитори последовал его примеру, а вскоре и все остальные. Момотаро ничего не оставалось, кроме как тоже присоединиться.

После разминки дело пошло бодрее — даже показалось, что он сможет осилить круг по лесу, или даже два, но стоило Рину дать отмашку на старт, как Момотаро покачнулся и едва не упал. Силы куда-то делись, вытекли, как сквозь дырку.

Проклятый Соске!

Шаг, другой, третий... Потом стало немного легче — Момотаро перестал концентрироваться на: «Я не могу, больше не могу, даже шага не сделаю!» и просто двигал ногами.

Он безнадёжно отстал — группа во главе с Рином уже скрылась за деревьями. Впрочем, потеряться тут было невозможно — кто-то отметил дорожку разноцветными лентами и флажками. Он сомневался, что такое можно сделать за ночь — скорее всего организаторы и тренер придерживали эту дорожку для финального забега. 

Вот если бы у Момотаро были силы, глядишь, он бы и первым прибежал, обставив даже Рина!

Пот уже заливал глаза, в горле клокотало, и он позволил себе остановиться. Всего на секундочку, а потом он побежит дальше...

То, что эта идея была в разы хуже его ночного похода в лес, Момотаро понял сразу же: усталое тело отказывалось повиноваться. Стоило расслабиться на мгновение, и всё — он пропал.

— Ну и ладно! — закричал Момотаро. — Никуда я не побегу. Вот так вам!

Правда вместо крика получился жалкий хрип, и он почти свалился на тропинку. Лежать на жёсткой земле было неудобно, в щёку впивался какой-то камешек, но подняться Момотаро не мог.

Всё, больше он не сделает ни шагу. Даже если его выгонят из команды. Точка.

— Ты там живой?

Соске. Явился не запылился! Если бы Момотаро мог подняться и вмазать ему за собственное бессилие, он бы так и сделал, но, к сожалению, даже накричать не получалось.

Перед глазами появились красные кроссовки. Кричащие, яркие, здоровущие. Соске присел на корточки и подхватил Момотаро под руку.

— Можешь ругаться, я всё равно услышу, — заметил он.

«Ты же обещал больше не читать мои мысли!»

— Нет. Ты попросил закончить, и я перестал читать их тогда.

«А-а-а! Чёртов врун!» — Момотаро, наконец, подняли, немножечко обтряхнули, отёрли щёку кончиками пальцев и бережно усадили у дерева. Соске молча улыбнулся.

— Это из-за тебя, да?

— Это несмертельно, не волнуйся. Я взял совсем немного твоей жизненной энергии.

— И это ты называешь немного?!

— Я не виноват, что ты так измотал свой организм. 

— А как ты её «взял»?

— Совсем немного, через прикосновение. 

— Это тогда, когда ты стал похож на Дракулу?

— Не знаю, кто это, но думаю, да.

Момотаро замолчал, обдумывая своё положение. Незавидное, скажем так.

— Из-за тебя меня из школы выставят.

— Не нагнетай. Ничего такого твой капитан не говорил.

— Но я не хочу быть последним!

— Ты и так не будешь последним, ты не дойдёшь до финиша. 

Злость придала сил, и Момотаро завопил:

— Ты издеваешься или правда не понимаешь?! Я надеялся, что Рин-семпай расскажет Го-сан про меня, если я хорошо проявлю себя в этом лагере. А она такая милашка, но совсем не обращает на меня внимания!

— Значит, ты хочешь выиграть только поэтому? — нахмурился Соске. — Не понимаю я вас, людей. Вы иногда выдумываете себе странные цели.

— Может и не только поэтому. Я просто не люблю проигрывать.

Момотаро осторожно откинул голову на ствол дерева и взглянул на синеющее между листвой небо. Соске, наверное, и правда непонятны все эти людские принципы, но стоило Момотаро представить, что скажет брат о его поражении... Лучше уж вообще ему не показываться, и так мама вечно ставит его в пример. 

«Сей-чан стал капитаном команды на втором курсе, Момо, тебе надо больше стараться».

«Сей-чан никогда не огорчал нас неудовлетворительными оценками».

Ну и все в таком духе. 

Холодные пальцы тронули подбородок, и Момотаро вздрогнул: Соске прикоснулся осторожно и заставил его опустить голову, заглянул в глаза. Между его бровей прорезалась вертикальная морщинка, словно он опять копался в голове Момотаро. Ну и пусть. Скрывать ему нечего.

— Мне и правда не понять вас, — тихо сказал Соске. — Но я могу помочь тебе. У нас обратный контракт — я беру, а потом отдаю.

Точно! Соске же демон, он мог бы превратиться в него и выиграть финальную тренировку. Уж против демона у Рина точно не будет шансов!

— Тебе это не понравится.

— Что именно?

— Сейчас я могу взять совсем мало твоих сил, этого мне не хватит, — сказал Соске. Он смотрел прямо, не мигая. Его искристые, совсем нечеловеческие глаза гипнотизировали и не давали отвести взгляд. — Прикосновения — ненадёжный способ, слишком много теряется, есть кое-что получше.

— Что?

— Ты уверен, что для тебя важна эта победа?

Момотаро вдруг стало страшно. Впервые за всё время, кроме первых секунд, когда Соске появился на ночной поляне за святилищем, он в полной мере ощутил, что тот — демон. Настоящий. От прикосновений его пальцев защипало кожу — словно от разрядов электричества. Но потом он снова вспомнил брата, о том, как мама будет пилить его за то, что он уступил, и с губ само собой слетело: «Уверен».

— Хорошо, — сказал Соске, и в следующее мгновение его лицо оказалось совсем близко, губ коснулось тёплое дыхание. 

А потом Соске его поцеловал.

Он обнимал лицо ладонями, не давая Момотаро пошевелиться, но у того всё равно не было сил. Соске всё целовал и целовал, покусывал нижнюю губу, гладил языком, а потом чуть надавил большим пальцем на подбородок, и Момотаро послушно приоткрыл рот.

Язык скользнул внутрь, мягко огладил нёбо и тут же исчез — Соске снова покусывал губы, давая Момотаро возможность дышать. Но дыхания всё равно не хватало — сердце пустилось вскачь, перед глазами вспыхивали и гасли разноцветные искорки. Мысли путались, хотелось поцеловать Соске в ответ, прикоснуться, тоже сжать его лицо в ладонях...

Он снова почувствовал, как язык Соске касается его языка и беззвучно застонал.

Главное не отрываться, не отстраняться, и чтобы это продолжалось долго, очень долго...

И когда Соске мягко отстранился, Момотаро протестующе замычал, попробовал схватить его за руку, но не вышло. Если раньше тело худо-бедно подчинялось, то сейчас Момотаро не смог даже пошевелить рукой.

— Я взял столько, сколько мог, чтобы не убить тебя, — Момотаро показалось, что в его голосе звучало сожаление. Но размышлять об этом не было сил — глаза закрывались сами собой. 

Последнее, что он почувствовал — Соске подхватил на руки, как берут на руки девчонку, а потом в лицо ударил ветер, и Момотаро затопила чернота.

***

Он проснулся, потому что замёрз. Не открывая глаз, Момотаро повозил рукой, пытаясь дотянуться до одеяла, и громко ойкнул, когда стукнул костяшками пальцев о камень.

Сон пропал мгновенно, и Момотаро с трудом разлепил глаза и заморгал — над головой краснело закатное небо. Или рассветное. 

— Ой, я что, всю ночь проспал, — с ужасом прошептал он. — Рин-семпай меня убьёт.

— Не убьёт, — раздалось рядом. Момотаро подпрыгнул на месте и повернулся вправо — Соске лежал на земле, подсунув под голову руки, и пялился в небо. — Все ваши сейчас отдыхают после тренировки. Тебе тоже надо отдохнуть.

Желудок громко заурчал, почти перебивая Соске.

— Какой отдыхать? Я не завтракал! Я сейчас с голоду помру! 

Соске сел и жестом фокусника вытащил из кармана толстовки что-то подозрительно смахивающее на смятый бутерброд.

— Нитори дал, когда я пожаловался, что устал и не пойду обедать.

Момотаро выхватил из рук Соске пакет и вытащил бутерброд — огромный кусок колбасы, кусочек помидора, немного соуса и кусочек то ли курицы, то ли мяса. Несмотря на непривлекательный вид, еда была вкусной, или просто Момотаро был настолько голоден.

Когда от огромного куска осталась совсем маленькая часть, в Момотаро взыграла совесть.

— Хочешь?

Соске изумлённо приподнял брови.

— Нет, я редко ем людскую пищу, так что доедай, тебе нужно восстанавливать силы.

— А, у тебя своя еда, точно.

Момотаро запихнул в рот последний кусочек хлеба, и тут его словно ударило — и как он мог забыть! Кусок хлеба встал в горле, и он с трудом проглотил его, а потом бросился на Соске.

Тот, наверное, всё ещё читал его мысли, потому что легко вскочил на ноги и ушёл от удара перемазанного в соусе кулака. А жаль! Брат так долго тренировал его хуку справа, но не на ком было испробовать в реальном бою.

— Ты! Ты!!! — завопил Момотаро. — Ты опять меня обманул, грязный извращенец!

И снова бросился на Соске. Тот только фыркнул и снова отступил на шаг в сторону, позволяя Момотаро проехаться на ладонях и животе по траве. Хорошо хоть по траве, а не по асфальту.

Он поднялся, прикидывая, как бы похитрее ударить Соске, чтобы достать.

— Не обманывал, просто выполнил свою часть сделки. Ты не хотел проигрывать, я для тебя победил.

Момотаро замер там, где стоял.

— Ты и правда выиграл? Обошёл даже семпаев?

Соске не ответил, взглянул насмешливо, и Момотаро поверил. Весь его боевой запал испарился, и он опустился на траву. Соске уселся рядом.

— И как это было?

— Не слишком сложно. Кажется твой капитан всё ещё не верит своим глазам, как и тренер.

— Круто! Я теперь самый крутой в нашей команде! Йу-у-уху! — Соске, казалось, хотел сказать что-то, но промолчал. Момотаро был слишком рад, чтобы расспрашивать. Правда он всё-таки прибавил: — Ладно, в этот раз не считается. Только не целуй меня больше, я тебе не какой-нибудь грязный извращенец! У меня есть Го-сан.

Соске кивнул. Через несколько минут, когда небо стало сиреневым, потом начало медленно наливаться ночной синевой, он поднялся.

— Пойдём, я провожу тебя до вашего лагеря. А то точно хватятся.

— Ага, пойдём.

— Чёрт, я всё ещё не могу поверить, что ты это сделал! Ты настоящий демон, это ж надо было догнать семпаев, когда они ушли уже так далеко!

— Я настоящий демон, — эхом повторил Соске.

— Ну да! Никому такое не под силу, может, только Олимпийскому чемпиону, и то вряд ли. Семпаи на то и семпаи, они все жутко сильные, но ты гораздо сильнее. Это просто не укладывается в голове!

— Момо...

Они как раз вышли к лагерю, и Соске остановился в тени, не подходя к залитой желтоватым светом земле. Момотаро не сразу заметил, что Соске отстал, и успел пройти на пару шагов дальше. В незашторенных окнах было видно, как ходят по комнатам сокомандники, как Нитори что-то рассказывает первокурснику, как кто-то из ребят сушит волосы полотенцем... Всё было как обычно, и всё было совсем не как всегда.

Момотаро обернулся — Соске смотрел на него исподлобья, внимательно, и от этого взгляда по телу бежали мурашки.

— Ты не пойдёшь со мной?

— А зачем я тебе там? — удивился Соске.

— Ну, будем отмечать твою — мою — победу. Совершим набег на кухню, вдруг там остались ещё бутерброды и чай... Может, разведём костёр и будем рассказывать страшные истории. — Он фыркнул. — У меня как раз есть одна новенькая.

— Я не пойду, есть ещё кое-что, что мне нужно сегодня сделать. А ты отмечай свою, — он выделил последнее слово интонацией, — победу.

Момотаро растерялся. 

— Так что, мы больше не увидимся? Завтра же утром уезжаем. Ты сам-то справишься? Сам же говорил, что у тебя пока мало сил и всё такое...

— Пока что хватит, а там посмотрим.

— Эй!

— Иди к своим, Момо, — сказал Соске и растворился в ночном лесу.

— Соске! Эй, Соске! — крикнул он, но на крик вместо Соске явился Рин.

— Нашёлся! Я уже час тебя ищу.

Момотаро заулыбался — наверное, Рин хотел его похвалить. Всё-таки сегодня он выиграл даже у него, пусть и не совсем честно, но...

— Рин-семпай, а правда, что я был сегодня хорош?

— Правда, — Рин улыбнулся в ответ, и эта жутковатая улыбка напугала Момотаро ничуть не меньше, чем Соске в их первую встречу. — А теперь рассказывай, как ты это сделал!

— Чудом, — ответил Момотаро и вдруг подумал, что ни капли не соврал.

***

Просыпаться разбитым почти вошло у него в привычку за прошедшую неделю. Тело ломило, мышцы, не отдохнувшие за мгновенно пролетевшее воскресенье, бунтовали против раннего подъёма. Но занятия никто не отменял.

Момотаро сунул руку под подушку и выключил звенящий мобильник.

Внизу завозился Масами, его сосед по комнате, Момотаро слышал, как тот громко зевнул и поднялся с постели, ушёл умываться, пожелав доброго утра. Соседи по комнате, кстати, с ним не задерживались. Это был уже третий за год — просто проклятье какое-то.

На истории он клевал носом, на математике было слишком скучно, поэтому Момотаро чертил в тетрадке закорючки и поглядывал в окно. Едва высидел английский и физику. Целую неделю он не был в бассейне, и несмотря на то, что ему разрешили отдохнуть — привилегии победителя их финального забега! — Момотаро всё равно не мог дождаться окончания уроков, чтобы попасть в бассейн.

Всё-таки лучшее, что было в Самезуке, — тренировки. Там можно было забыть об учёбе, занятиях, гудящем теле... Вода помогала расслабиться, даже если голова была забита неприятными мыслями. Сегодня у Момотаро не было неприятностей, он пришёл в бассейн просто потому, что соскучился по воде.

Там понемногу собиралась команда — у первокурсников было меньше занятий, чем у семпаев. Ни Рина, ни других третьегодок не было видно, один Нитори уже наматывал круги в бассейне.

— Нитори-семпай! — крикнул Момотаро и помахал рукой. Нитори даже если заметил его, сбавлять темп не стал, но это было понятно. Успеется ещё поздороваться.

В раздевалке Момотаро быстро скинул одежду, облился и тоже рванул к бассейну — пока ещё было почти пусто, можно было всласть наплаваться, не делясь дорожкой. Сделав пару кругов, Момотаро наконец понял, что ему стало лучше. Намного лучше. Перестали болеть кости, тело больше не ныло при каждом движении, появилась лёгкость. Казалось — взмахни руками и поднимешься над водой. 

Выбираться из бассейна не хотелось, но вокруг уже собралось достаточно народа. Краем глаза Момотаро увидел, как вылез из воды Нитори, как вместе с ним ушёл с дорожки Акира... Вся команда собралась у входа — похоже там появился Рин и, наверное, с каким-нибудь объявлением.

Пока Момотаро доплыл до противоположного конца бассейна, ребята начали расходиться. Он как раз подплыл к бортику, взялся за него, и перед глазами появилась широкая ладонь. Он взялся за неё по инерции и поднял глаза — Соске улыбался ему уголками губ.

— Привет.

Пальцы разжались сами собой, ладонь Соске скользнула по мокрой коже, и Момотаро сорвался в бассейн, не удержавшись, поднял тучу брызг и наглотался воды.

— Ты меня уронил! Ты тут откуда? Что вообще происходит?!

— Ты сам разжал пальцы.

— О, вы оказывается знакомы, — к бассейну подошёл куратор Сугимото, за его спиной маячил Рин. — Соске, если будут вопросы обращайся ко мне или к Мацуоке.

— Хорошо.

— Нам пригодится один из сильнейших пловцов баттерфляем в стране, если мы хотим выиграть этот турнир и надрать Иватоби задницу! — Рин обрадованно потёр ладони и предложил: — Как насчёт заплыва? 

— Согласен, — ответил Соске, — только переоденусь.

Момотаро, пока они разговаривали, таки выбрался из бассейна и теперь пытался вытрясти воду из уха.

Итак. Ита-а-ак.

Соске был тут. Соске оказался в команде. И все вокруг считали, что он один из лучших пловцов в стране.

Всё это было прекрасно, кроме одного: последние лет пятнадцать Соске провёл, запечатанным в святилище, и уж точно не мог ставить рекорды среди старшеклассников. И любых других школьников — тоже.

Соске направился в раздевалку, и Момотаро метнулся за ним, поскользнулся на мокрых плитках и едва не свалился, вцепившись в дверной косяк. Соске, как раз стягивавший футболку, молча повернулся к нему. 

— Что ты тут делаешь?! — сдавленным голосом зашипел Момотаро.

— Готовлюсь к заплыву с Рином.

— Я не об этом! 

— Я понял, о чём ты.

Соске стянул футболку и джинсы, уселся на лавку, чтобы натянуть гидроштаны. Момотаро стиснул кулаки и зажмурился — почему-то на Соске смотреть было стыдно, ну, не так как на Нитори или Рина, иначе совсем. Особенно, когда он так смотрел исподлобья, как будто провоцировал. Не к месту вспомнился его извращенский поцелуй, и щёки запылали.

Нет-нет-нет, нельзя было думать о таком. Как он мог забыть, что Соске читал его мысли. У него есть Го, самая лучшая и красивая, милашка с пухлыми губами и белой кожей...

Он вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться и спросил, только чтобы не чувствовать неловкости перед собой.

— И-и-и? Ты так и не ответил, что ты тут делаешь!

Момотаро приоткрыл один глаз и вздохнул с облегчением — Соске уже складывал одежду.

— Ты забыл про наше соглашение? Ты обещал помочь мне, за это я помогу тебе.

— Но как ты всё это устроил?

Соске усмехнулся, и Момотаро мог бы поклясться, что услышал его голос в голове: «Я ведь демон».

— Ладно, — лихорадочно забормотал Момотаро, — ладно, не объясняй. И вообще, меньше буду знать — крепче буду спать.

— Да.

Соске протиснулся мимо него в дверь и пошёл к бассейну, где шумела остальная команда. 

— Эй, Соске! А ты всё ещё можешь читать мысли? — спросил Момотаро, когда тот отошёл шагов на пять. 

Соске замер и медленно обернулся, окинул его очередным тяжёлым взглядом, от которого знакомо защипало кожу, будто лёгкими уколами электричества. Момотаро громко сглотнул, поняв его без слов.

— И сколько ты будешь с нами? Со мной? 

Соске всё ещё молчал. Губы его не шевелились, но Момотаро был уверен, что слышит его голос.

«Пока мне будет здесь интересно».

Момотаро передёрнуло. Кто знает, как развлекаются демоны.


End file.
